jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Keicho Nijimura
, Anime) |eyes = Blue ( ) Green (Anime) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = Unnamed father Unnamed mother Okuyasu Nijimura (younger brother) |status = Deceased |mangadebut = Chapter 274 The Nijimura Brothers (1) Chapter 276 The Nijimura Brothers (3) |mangafinal = Chapter 283 The Nijimura Brothers (10) Chapter 435 The Invincible Crazy D (8) |animedebut = Episode 75 Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata Episode 77 The Nijimura Brothers (1) |gamedebut =Diamond Records |seiyuu = (Anime) Mariko Higashiuchi (Anime Child ver.) |voiceactor = |liveactor = }} is a minor antagonist featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. Keicho is Okuyasu's older brother. He is the first in Morioh to possess the Bow and Arrow and liberally creates Stand users in hopes one of them can kill his monstrous father. Keicho himself is a Stand User and his Stand is the miniature army, Bad Company. Appearance Keicho is a young man of average to above-average height and medium build. With light eyes with multiple irides with a ripple-pattern and sharp features, his brow rests in a serious, directed expression. He has long, light hair, of a curl at his forehead and a length or ponytail at the back; also folded onto itself above his head in the sculpture of a flat-top. He wears earrings shaped as downward arrows. He wears a double-breasted school uniform, the collar of which appears to read "BADC O.". His right shoulder is the Japanese kanji 兆 , meaning "trillion", and his left reads "TRILLION" between his shoulder and elbow. He also wears two sagging belts over wide-legged pants. Personality Compared to his brother Okuyasu, Keicho is more rational and calm. Both admit that Keicho's ability to think far outclasses Okuyasu's. He is merciless, even shooting his own brother when trying to aim for Josuke and not being apologetic, saying it was Okuyasu's fault for being incompetent. He states that people who don't grow don't deserve to live, showing what appears to be a Social Darwinist view. He feels no remorse for injuring people with the Bow and Arrow or the consequences using the Bow and Arrow could have, such as with Angelo. He was also not above using a dying Koichi as a hostage to bring Josuke in. He is also a rather methodical person, doing things in a certain mannerly order such as bringing Koichi in to retrieve the Arrow and not wanting anyone to see a dying Koichi since it would draw unwanted attention. In addition, he disliked that Josuke killed a few of his soldiers since it meant they weren't perfectly in line. He describes people who don't know how to use Stand as being similar to riding a bike, in that if the person doesn't know what they are doing they will maneuver badly no matter how powerful the Stand is. Keicho tends to look down on his brother for his lack of ability to think. When he was younger, he was shown to be very protective of his younger brother while holding his abusive father in contempt. However, he still held some love for his father, but this love was misguided: Keicho wanted to euthanize him to end his heavily deformed existence. Additionally, while he was harsh and even brutal to Okuyasu (claiming he would kill him if he tried to take the Bow and Arrow), he sacrifices himself to save his brother from Red Hot Chili Pepper's attack, implying he truly cared for his brother all along, an act that Okuyasu and Josuke acknowledge as a sign of his care. Abilities Keicho's Stand is Bad Company; a miniature army, including infantry (some as paratroopers), tanks (with explosive shells) and helicopters (with missiles). History Background Around 1987, Keicho and Okuyasu's mother died, leaving their father in depression. On top of that, Japan had been going through a tough time economically and his family soon fell into poverty. Due to this, Keicho and Okuyasu were abused constantly. However, two years later, his father began to receive letters with money and jewels. Much later in his life, Keicho would realize his father had sold his soul and heart to DIO, who, at that time, was scouring the globe for a Stand user capable of recreating reality. DIO, however, distrusted Keicho's father and implanted a seed of his undead body within him. When Jotaro defeated DIO, the seed burst, causing their father to slowly mutate into a monstrous form, and later lost the ability to speak. In this form, Keicho's father would automatically heal any wounds inflicted upon him. For many years afterward, Keicho searched for someone capable of killing his father. Keicho soon came across the Bow and Arrow, shooting random people throughout Morioh in order to find someone to kill his father. Among the people he shot are Yukako, Angelo, Rohan, Tamami, Toshizaku and Akira. Diamond is Unbreakable The Nijimura Brothers Keicho eventually shot Koichi Hirose, believing his Echoes was the Stand he was looking for. This lead to a confrontation with Josuke in which Keicho was severely injured, and Keicho told Josuke about his family's history. Josuke offered to restore Keicho's dad in return for Keicho's Bow and Arrow. Unwilling to do that, and with Red Hot Chili Pepper lurking behind Okuyasu, Keicho shoved Okuyasu out of the way and was electrocuted to death in his brother's place. Red Hot Chili Pepper then stole the Bow and Arrow from him. Crazy Diamond is Unbreakable During the final battle with Yoshikage Kira, he appeared as a ghost to the near-dying Okuyasu, questioning where he wanted to go and thus, convincing him to live on. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * * }} Video Games Diamond Records (Android/iOS) Keicho makes his game debut as a playable character in Diamond Records. Gallery Manga= Keicho child.png|Keicho as a child. Chapter 277.jpg|Keicho with a fatally-injured Koichi. Chapter 282.jpg|Keicho and his father Keicho2.png|Striking a pose while fighting Josuke Keichoback.png|Advancing on Josuke Keichowithstand.png|Keicho with Bad Company keichodeath.jpg|Keicho's unfortunate death Okuyasubro.png|Keicho appearing as a ghost before Okuyasu Keichou1.jpg|Keicho & Bad Company as figurines |-| Anime= The Nijimura Family.png|Keicho as a child, along with his family. Keicho first appearence.png|Keicho appears to Anjuro Katagiri in his prison cell. Keicho arrow.png|Aiming the Bow and Arrow. Keicho shadow.png|Keicho watches from the shadows. Keicho shadow eyes.png|Keicho orders his brother to fight Josuke. Keicho plans to awaken Koichi's Stand.png|Keicho plans to awaken Koichi's Stand. Keicho with BC.png|Keicho with his Stand, Bad Company. Keicho threatens Josuke.png|Threatening to kill Josuke. Josuke Keicho standoff.png|Keicho faces off against Josuke. BC missles redirected.png|Bad Company's own missiles redirected at him. Keicho defeated.png|Keicho lies defeated. Keicho bow and arrow.png|Keicho explains the tragic story of his father. Keicho beating his dad.png|Kicking his father, not understanding what he actually wants. RHCP punches Keicho.png|Red Hot Chili Pepper fatally punches Keicho. Keicho's final words.png|"You were always holding me back!" Keicho's death anime.png|Keicho's unfortunate death. Nijimura family grave.png|Buried at the Nijimura family grave. Ghost Keicho.png|The spirit of Keicho speaks to Okuyasu one final time. SpiritsGreatDays.png|Keicho (alongside the spirits of Yoshikage Kira's victims) featured in the third opening, Great Days. Keicho KeyArt.png|Key art of Keicho Nijimura. |-| Game= KeichoModeDR.png|Keicho as a playable character in Diamond Records, activating "DoDoDo Mode" DRStatueKeicho3.jpg|3-star Statue |-| Other= Kei1.jpg Part4Film keicho visual.jpg| as Keicho in the Part 4 film References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Deceased Characters from Part 4 Category:Evil turns good Category:Minor Allies Category:Part 4 Antagonists